ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Fusion Force
Transformers: Fusion Force is the sequel series to Transformers: Mission Earth, and will air March 2020 on Cartoon Network. SYPNOSIS: Taking place 25 years after the events of Mission Deep Space, the futuristic New York became a thriving techno-paradise. Optimus is still in-training to be a great Autobot leader. But, memories seldom fade and old habits die hard when Shockwave finds a way to escape his Unicron imprisonment and rounds any remaining Decepticons as he can. Continuing his evil experiments, he creates the Predacons: vicious, savage, animal-like Transformers who rely on animal instinct in combat (with Nemesis Breaker as his first.) When the Decepticons and Predacons both threaten Cybertron and Earth, the young Optimus Prime must be called back into action, and form a team of Autobots to clean up. If that isn't exciting enough, the series also revolves on both Autobot and Decepticon Combiners (Aerialbots, Constructicons, Stunticons, etc.). Will the Autobots master the Combiner art and save the galaxy?! AUTOBOTS: MAIN CAST: * Optimus Prime: 12-year-old Autobot who is now and still in-training to be a great Autobot leader. While more heroic and braver than last time, he is still the same Optimus from the previous incarnation. While still wielding his father's Sentinel Saber, he also comes with a trailer that becomes the Apex Armor, which allows him to gain his Super Mode form. Transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by Sam Lavangino. * Silverbolt: an Aerialbot and the oldest of the five. Serious and acts like Optimus' father figure, he keeps teaching him the importance and payoffs of leadership. Transforms into a jumbo jet. Voiced by Charlie Adler. * Hot Spot: a total neat freak Protectobot who enjoys nature and vows to protect it. He is once good friends with Silverbolt. Transforms into a fire truck. Voiced by Scott Adsit. * Scattorshot: Technobot who is the smartest and philosophical of the group. Made up by a billion supercomputers, he never makes a mistake. He develops weapons for the team to use. Transforms into a space cruiser. Voiced by Togo Igawa. * Rail Spike: a hard-working Trainbot who used to be a stressed-out conductor because of tight schedules. However, after joining the group, he is now relaxed and given time to help Optimus defend the universe. He also serves as the team's comic relief. Transforms into a bullet train. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. OTHERS: * Ultra Magnus: current leader of the Autobots and Optimus' mentor. Like in Mission Earth and Mission Deep Space, he wields a battle hammer that conducts electricity and shaking tremors. He is wise and has faith in his apprentice. Transforms into a heavily-expanded mobility tactical truck. Voiced by Ron Perlman. * Bumblebee: an old friend of Optimus who is still a naive and gullible wild child, but is still fun-loving and full of energy. Transforms into a volkswagen. Voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr. * Elita-One: Optimus' love interest now a cheerleader at her school on Cybertron. She is good-natured, and never afraid to speak her mind. Transforms into a moped. Voiced by Jessica DiCicco. * Alpha Trion: Optimus' former teacher and keeper of Cybertron's historical records. He is also the last living Prime there is. Like in Mission Earth and Mission Deep Space, he has a Chinese accent. Voiced by James Hong. * Sentinel Prime: Ultra Magnus' predecessor and Optimus Prime's father who still speaks to his son by vision. Voiced by Peter Cullen. * Windblade: geisha-like swords-woman and Silverbolt's younger sister. Voiced by Kelly Hu. DECEPTICONS: ''' * Shockwave: Decepticon scientist who is finally freed of Unicron's imprisonment so he can destroy the Autobots and continue his twisted experiments. He is the creator of the animal-like Transformers called the Predacons. He plans to switch to a bigger, stronger, and more advanced body due to his old and current one getting old and breaking down. He becomes Decepticon leader during Megatron's absence. Voiced by '''Greg Ellis. * Starscream: Revived by Unicron, Starscream serves as Shockwave's second-in-command, but finds the one-eyed Decepticon more unworthy than Megatron. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Crowbar: a maniacal, hotheaded Decepticon. Ranked as Shockwave's right-hand man, Crowbar also has a habit of cracking bad and sometimes offensive jokes and annoying his boss. He loves breaking things and is very sadistic. Transforms into a muscle car. Voiced by Paul Rugg. * Scrapper: a Constructicon who enjoys building things as much as demolishing them. Has decent wisdom, but poor judgment and control of his smart-alecky attitude. Transforms into a bulldozer. Voiced by Charlie Adler. * Motormaster: a brooding, cold-blooded Stunticon who has serious anger issues, and has a barbaric act. Motormaster also has a hobby of being the "road bully", butting heads with incoming vehicles to blow off steam. He is also very stubborn much to Shockwave's annoyance. Transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by Andy Serkis. * Onslaught: a gentleman-like Combaticon with a British accent. Skilled in military strategy and tactics, but this poor Decepticon is also at most times neglected by his comrades. Transforms into his battle tank Cybertronian form. Voiced by Corey Burton. PREDACONS: * Nemesis Breaker: a cruel and shameless Predacon. Savage and has a thirst for havoc, Nemesis Breaker is dying to his breed again. He is, however, also stubborn, and feels that animals should not be treated as pets but as free souls. Transforms into a lion. Voiced by Steve Blum. HUMANS: * Jason Lopez: a 14-year-old who considers himself as "tough guy" but still acts like a "safe kid." He is Optimus' newest human partner and biggest fan. He states that his grandfather met the Autobots live on television and looked up to them. He has a crush on Zoe Hartman. Voiced by Adam McArthur. * Mercy Lopez: Jason's 19-year-old sister and college student. She also works at her dad's workshop and garage, which has very little popularity. She is a bit uptight. Voiced by Danica McKellar. * Antonio Lopez: father of Jason and Mercy whom he unintentionally embarrasses. Despite that, he still loves them and respects them. He is obsessed with mechanics and works on vehicles, mostly cars and trucks. Although he doesn't do a good job fixing and building transportation as well as keeping his business afloat, his heart is still in the right place. Voiced by Dan Castellaneta. * Emily Chang: close friend of Mercy who is a deadpan goth and often shows anti-social behavior. Voiced by Grey Griffin. * Zoe Hartman: Jason's crush who has a hobby of volleyball and country music. Voiced by Grey Griffin. * Kevin Leary: one of Jason's friends who is pretty intelligent and enjoys comics, RPGs, and old-school sci-fi shows. Voiced by Paul Rugg. * Dax Robinson: one of Jason's friends who is his school's top athlete but is downright slow-witted. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Daniel Bender: son of Spike Bender and Carly Banes. Voiced by Seth Green. Episodes Click Here Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Transformers Category:Sequel series Category:Upcoming TV series